It's a Dangerous Game
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Quidditch League Fanfiction. Puddlemere United. Chaser 1. There a lot of dangerous things out there- bad guys,love, anger, Quidditch games. However in order to see what happens, the game has to be played.


**Quidditch League fanfiction Comp Round 5.**

 **Puddlermer United.**

 **Chaser 1.**

 **Harry Potter quote: "It's wicked fast and nearly impossible to see"**  
 **1\. (colour) cherry**

 **2\. (word) Dangerous**

 **3.(quote) 'Let's face it; this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing.' - Tony Stark, Iron Man**

* * *

All eyes were on the girl in the blue dress, however she only had eyes on one man, the one behind the bar. When that man saw her he walked over to her.

Ara Greengrass sat in her seat twirling her straw around in her drink. James Potter leaned over the bar and looked in her eyes. She peered at him, batting her eyes. James shook his head and cut right to the chase.

"How bad is it Greengrass?"  
"Bad, Potter, really bad. She really hurt him."  
He snorted. "More like he hurt her."  
"She fired the first shot."  
"He walked away."  
"She called him a Death Eater!"

* * *

A loud slap was heard and everyone turned to see the owner of the bar James Potter holding his cheek and the gorgeous Arabella Greengrass walk out of his bar angrily.  
James fumed but he chased after her, his cousin's happiness depended on her.  
"Greengrass! Greengrass wait!"  
She kept walking, wiping away a few tears.  
"Arabella!"  
He grabbed her arm and whirled around, blue eyes met green.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Let's just get this over with."  
"Rose is mad that he doubted her ability to do her job."  
"Scor didn't doubt her ability, I know my brother's they are dangerous people. He had every right to be worry. I'm their own sister and they… they are dangerous. Scor is mad that after everything they have been though she was willing to risk her life and that she associated him with a reputation that everyone gave him. Scor and I, we are good people who;s families have made mistakes. We are not death eaters supporters. She's his best friend and she hurt him when she said that. "  
"He walked away."  
"You walked away."  
Are then turned and walked away, she paused and looked at him.  
"I'll see you tomorrow at the match, try to play nice i'm the only who is keeping the balls from hitting your head."

* * *

 **The next day.**

Ara and Scorpius sat in the corner getting ready for the match.  
They ignored the talking and laughter.  
Scorpius watched his cousin braid her long hair and handed her a lipstick. She smiled absentmindedly. "Cherry red. My favorite. Rose's too.  
"Don't."  
"Just be careful. You and Rose are both Seekers and the Snitch, well it's wicked fast and nearly impossible to see. Add your anger and problems to that and that makes a dangerous game for all us."  
"I'll be careful. I won't let you get hurt. Just keep an eye on the balls."  
She patted her back and smiled at him.  
"Also promise me you won;t aim one of the balls at James' head, we need him, he's on our team."  
"I promise not to aim anything at him until after the match is over and you win." She kissed his cheek and pulled him over to where Teddy and James were talking with Albus and Lysander and Lorcan.  
"Ready to win?"  
She sent them a winning smile and her eyes met James. "Let's go kick some Weasley butts."  
They walked out and Scorpius took a deep breath. This would be the first time he and Rose would see each other since he walked out on her after the arrest on Graysen and Edward Greengrass. He looked at his hand where a snitch was engraved into his watch, on the back was the inscription "It's wicked fast and nearly impossible to see". He and Rose had heard Oliver say that a million times and they applied that to a everything they could- love, friendships, anger, the Snitch.

* * *

On the other side on the field, the Weasley tent was full of laughter and dancing, which wasn't surprising since the team was mostly girls. Rose looked at herself in the mirror. She applied her lipstick which made her lips cherry red. Her red hair was braided. Her hands went to her neck, where a small golden snitch charm hung, a present from Scoparius. It was her good luck charm. She debated whether or not to take it off but her hands couldn't unclasp it. "Ready Rose?" She smiled at Dominique.  
"Let's win."  
"Easiest game ever. James and Arabella on the same team? They can't stand each other."  
Victorie frowned. "She has a good reason."  
Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Less talking more moving."  
They exited the tent.

* * *

Harry sat next to Hermione and Draco. Ron leaned over Hermione and asked him, "How bad is this going to be?"  
"Bad."  
"Dangerous is more like it."  
"Don't remind me."  
"This is worse than the whole Ara and James thing. " Hermione said and the wind picked up.  
The day had been beautiful, clear and sunny but now it seemed to match the atmosphere of the place, dark and gloomy. Clouds rolled in casting a shadow.

* * *

Lee Jordan tapped his microphone.

"As you all know this is the Weasley Vs. Potter/Greengrass/Malfoy/Twins or The Not the Red Heads."

Everyone laughed at the accuracy of his remark. His daughter on the other hand gave him a look as she blushed and looked the ground. Her mother, Alicia patted her hand.

"The Weasley team consists of those Lovely Captain and Chaser Victorie. She's a beauty like her mother. The other two Chasers are her cousins Molly, who did not inherit her father clumsy genes, and Roxanne, who gives speed demon a whole new meaning. Our Beaters are Freddie who inherited his talent from his father and uncle and lovely fiery Dominique. You don not want to be on the bad side of her, she has one hell of an aim. Keeper is Louis, who fits this description perfectly as the keeper of one mysterious lady's heart."

Lee Jordan laughed as Dominique minded swinging her bat in his direction.

"Red Rose is the lovely Seeker, who was trained by the best Seeker ever, her godfather."  
Rose waved to her mother and blew Harry a kiss.  
They were all in the air.

* * *

Lee pointed to the other side of the field.

"Our Captain and Chaser is James, with him is his brother Albus, both who inherited everything from their father and mother, and one of our twins, Lorcan, who inherited his impeccable timing from his mother. Teddy, is our Beater, who happens to be dating the Captain of the Weasley team. Our other Beater is Arabella Greengrass, who has an interesting history with James, hopefully they can remember they are on the same time. Keeper is Lysander, who is dating Lily Potter. Oops, I'm guessing that was a secret. Seeker is Scorpius Malfoy, who a few months ago broke up with Rose, or was it the other way around? This should make for an interesting game."

Scorpius had tense and Ara squeezed his shoulder.  
"I got your back."  
"Be careful, Dom does not like you."  
"I can handle her."  
She circled around James and whispered something to him and then flew up.

* * *

"Hold onto to your brooms everyone. Let the games begin!"  
Oliver Wood who was referee gave the signal and the match started.

* * *

Rose ignored everything around her, she had chosen to fly up out of everyone's way but enough that she should see the flash of gold that was ridiculously fast and hard to see.  
Scorpius had done the same, choosing to hover over the middle of the field above then instead near the hoops like Rose, It was more dangerous but he could see more.  
Ara tuned everything out by focusing on the weight of her bat. She flew after James and sent the Bludger that Dom had sent towards Molly. James called out something to her but she couldn't hear it. She watched as Albus threw the ball into the hoop.  
First point, things were about to get bloody.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius didn't have much to do, other than look for the golden flash that signaled the Snitch. Ara, however had her hands full with Dom. The two girls didn't get along as they were in the same year and both were considered to be the prettiest girls in school. Dom seemed to be taking her anger out on James which meant Ara was near him a lot. Teddy was dealing with Fred.

* * *

Rose dove downward and Scopus followed on her heels. They both pulled up sharply.  
This was going to be hard. They both practiced with each other and knew each other's moves and body language.  
There was a reason people referred to them as a match made in heaven.  
In between all the chaos of the game, more Quaffles found their way into the hoops and the score was 150-125.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius circled each other, throwing their usual taunts. However this time, they were light and tense as if they were afraid to say the wrong thing.  
Finally Rose had to ask, "Why did you leave?"  
"I left because you destroyed everything i worked for. Everyone saw me as evil but you, you gave me a second chance the first person to even look at me. You betrayed me."  
He took off suddenly as a Bludger was sent his way.  
Dom scowled as she zoomed over to her cousin.  
"I'm going to kill her."  
"Dom leave Ara alone. She already has enough people hating her."  
Rose took off after Scorpius.  
"You didn't trust me to handle the Greengrass case."  
"I trusted you, then not so much. I grew up with them, Ara grew up with them. She is terrified of them. They would have killed you. They are dangerous. "  
"We live for danger. We are Aurors."  
"We protect."

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione was keeping an eye on the clouds as they got darker and the air grew colder. Harry too was concerned, "It's going to storm."  
Ron shrugged. "They played in worse conditions."  
"Yes but never when Rose and Scorpius are mad and James and Ara on the same team with Dom as a Beater."  
"If it gets dangerous, we will postpone."  
"Oliver is going to kill us."  
"They might kill each other."

Harry pointed to where two girls were meeting.

* * *

Ara circled around Dom.  
"What is your problem with me!"

She hit the Bludger towards Victorie.  
"You know what you did to James."  
"Leave our history out of this."  
Teddy hit a Bludger to Dom breaking up their conversation.

* * *

It began to rain.  
Rose saw a flash of gold near Ara.

"You used him, you played with him!"  
Ara looked at Dom in shock.  
James tossed the Quaffle past Louis. 200-200.

"You are joking. I played him? He played me. He made me fall in love and then said that stuff about me. That's the truth."

* * *

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Dom raised her bat and aimed a Bludger just as Rose shot towards Ara and the Snitch.  
Scorpius saw Rose moving towards Ara but then he saw the Bludger heading her way.  
"Rose!"

"I fell in love with James, Dom. I fell for him."

* * *

He rode as fast as he could but he knew he wouldn't reach her, so he did a stupid thing.  
He closed his eyes and jumped onto her broom, they both came crashing down out of harm's way, Rose in his arms, eyes wide.

* * *

However Ara was too busy watching them to notice the Bludger heading for her.

Another bolt of lightning lit up the dark sky just as the Bludger hit Ara, sending her spiraling downward.

* * *

Almost immediately, everyone zoomed toward her.  
Hermione had managed to cast a spell to slow her descent but it was bad.  
Ara laid on the crowd,eyes closed.  
Daphne Greengrass who was a Healer, was checking her daughter as Victorie helped her.

* * *

Dom approached James.  
"Is it true?"  
He nodded and both cousin looked at the girl they had wronged.

Rose looked at Scorpius and held out her palm.  
"What you did was stupid, you could have died."  
"Yeah but let's face it; this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."  
He intertwined her fingers and pulled her close, they would be okay.  
Rose then giggled. She pointed to as flash of gold heading their way. It paused in front of them and then took off.  
"It's wicked fast and nearly impossible to see, kind of like the future."  
Scopus smiled down at her.  
"Maybe, but I see you in my future."  
He kissed her forehead and she laughed as he pulled away.

* * *

Ara pushed herself up, she was light headed and bleeding but she had to do something.  
"James."  
He knelt to her, and she kissed his cheek. "I'm still aiming a Bludger at your head,"  
He laughed.  
Ara was whisked in inside as the rain came down even harder, washing away the summer heat. Almost everyone headed inside as Oliver and the other adulted decided to postpone the match.

* * *

Scorpius and Rose however stayed out in the rain, they were okay.  
They were also aware that something had changed between them, it's wicked fast and nearly impossible to see, but that was how loved worked for them.  
They stayed out for some time and when they went back in they found Victorie sporting a ring and Ara healed and arguing with James as she sat in his lap. Rose and Scorpius sat next to them, they were better than okay, they are perfect. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Life would be dangerous and things happened but it was all like a Quidditch game, you had to play till the end to see the outcome.

* * *

 **This was one of th hardest things I have written, I am not a sports fan, so this was a** **challenge. I hope you guys like it regardless of my lack of sport intrest and knowledge.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Love You Wallflowers-**

 **-Queen**


End file.
